Too Much Alike
by ThePrince10
Summary: A/U Imagine Krillen got together with Maron, and Bulma stayed with Yamcha. What would happen to Vegeta? Would leave earth, get his revenge, or even end up with someone else and have a life with them? Find out in Too Much Alike.
1. Chapter 1

Too Much Alike

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful balmy summer day. Most of the gang was grouped together at the Kame house. But why? It was Krillin's wedding of course. Krillin had actully persuaded Maron to marry him through gifts and a huge diamond ring. She loved it so much she said yes.

The group was all seated behind the Kame house. Everyone was there, even Launch, all except for Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Piccolo was off meditating somewhere. Goku was off somewhere in space doing who knows what, most likely training. Vegeta had gone off to find him after hearing he was alive. He would do what ever it took to achieve Super Saiyan, even if it meant asking him face to face. It would be a blow to his pride, but he did not care. 'Maybe I'll beat the secret out of him', he thought smirking, while soaring through the hushed heavens.

Back on earth was a much more happier tone of presence.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" asked the priest.

"I do." said an excited Krillen.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" asked again the priest.

"I guess." said Maron in a bored tone.

"Well, she looks thrilled." said Chi Chi sarcastically.

"It's probably because she doesn't even care for him. You know the first she's going to do is cheat on him." exclaimed Bulma.

"Oh come on guys, Krillin's finally found someone and is happy for once, can't we just be a little happy for him?" whispered Yamcha.

"No!" they whispered simultaneous.

"Ahem!"announced the priest.

"Sorry."they replied.

"Now then, you are now pronounced husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." said thepriest.

Krillen kissed Maron, and the others cheered. Afterward there was a lot of chowing down and mingling . Later there was dancing, with Gohan dancing with Chi Chi, Bulma with Yamcha, and Launch with Tien. "Well this is a bit awkward." said Tien. "Hehee, a little I guess, but it's been a long time, it's actually pretty nice" said Launch."Haha, just as long as you don't sneeze." "Hahaha, your funny." The rest of festivities continued on until the sun hugged the edge of the ocean. The next thing they knew they were leaving, while Krillin and Maron was setting off for their honeymoon. Roshi wanted to come too, but they both said no, or more like Krillen knocked him upside the head.

About six months had passed since. The fight with Garlic Jr. had come and gone. Yamcha was over at Capsule Corp. hanging out with Bulma.

"Whew, it's so good to be alive and in peace again." said a relaxed Yamcha.

"You said it Yamcha!" exclaimed Puar.

"It does seems like forever since it's been like this huh?" asked a daydreaming Bulma.

"Yep, all we need now is Goku to come back and everything will be right in the universe again." said Yamcha.

"Yeah, but I wonder what will happen with Vegeta though." asked Bulma.

"Huh? Vegeta? What are you talking about?" asked Yamcha.

"Oh nothing, I 'm just wondering if he comes back what he will do. He has no where to go, so I guess he can still stay here." Bulma said.

"Are you kidding me? That jerk doesn't deserve to live in a place like this." Yamcha said furiously.

"Look Yamcha, I know how you feel, but he helped against Frieza and helped us figure out how to bring Krillen back with you guys." Bulma said.

"He pretty much done that for selfish reasons, and besides, he killed me. Remember?"Yamcha asked, now hurt a little.

"He didn't kill you, one of those green things did." Bulma put matter of factly.

"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled.

"I know, I-I know. Sorry Yamcha. But if he asks to stay I won't say no. I won't leave anyone on the streets." Bulma said.

"Hmph. He'd do just fine if you ask me." said Yamcha.

"Well your father said that ship he took would be out of gas anytime now." said Mrs. Briefs walking onto the balcony.

Just then Yamcha felt a familiar power level. He looked up and saw the ship as if it was a shooting star barreling down from the heavens.

"He's back!" Yamcha yelled.

Just then the flying object crashed into the front lawn. Everyone had gathered in front of it, as the hatches unlocked and the door opened up. The dark figure emerged.

AN: Fixed it up a bit. Never got to really look it over and correct certain things.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just to let you guys know, I thought it was important enough to do Krillin's wedding, since there will be no K/18.

Too Much Alike

Chapter 2

He had been in the dark for several days, as the only light given off was from gas giants. As the door opened, the light was quite bright to his Saiyan sight. He opened his eyes to find there was some kind of welcoming party there to greet him.'Figures.'he thought. He began to take a few steps outside the pod.

"It seems as though Kakarot has not returned yet has he? I'm disappointed." said Vegeta.

"Vegeta! You better not get any ideas!" exclaimed Yamcha.

"Quiet foolish weakling. As if I'd waste any energy on someone as pathetic as you. It would be best to stray from my path." Vegeta stated.

"What!?" asked an angry Yamcha.

"Now now boys no need to fight. It just got peaceful again. Let's try to keep it that way." said Bulma.

"Hmph, whatever." said Yamcha.

"By the way..." Bulma walked up to Vegeta and sniffed him. "Yep, just as I thought. That smell was you. You need a shower Vegeta, badly. Follow me." Bulma ordered.

Vegeta just stood there, with the same expression like always.

"Well? Come on. You might not like orders, but you can't deny that you stink. I know you don't like to stink... or do you?" Bulma was smirking inside.

"Wha-!? Arghh!." growled Vegeta.

"This way prince." Bulma said.

As Vegeta followed,Yamach and Puar couldn't believe it. They couldn't stop staring. 'Unbelievable, to think anyone could get Vegeta to do anything is beyond me.' thought a baffled Yamcha.

Vegeta had gone through and taken his shower and even agreed to eat BBQ with the others, well just to fill his Saiyan appetite a bit that is, not for anything social.

Then suddenly. "Ahh!" Vegeta yelled, while looking to the sky. "N- no, no it can't be! Damn it all! It is him!" bellowed Vegeta.

"Wh-whoa, whose power could that be?" asked a shaken Yamcha.

"Huh, what is it?" asked Bulma.

"That clown of a hero of yours failed to defeat Frieza. Now he want's revenge and has now come here to destroy us all!" said Vegeta.

Vegeta was off in an instant. "Stay here Bulma, if it's true then I will surely have to fight, although it will do no good." Yamcha was soon off after Vegeta. The two raced towards the closest spot that drew the energy source. The energy could now be felt by all the Z warriors, although Piccolo was the first to notice it. 'This is not good.' he thought. Back at the Kame house, Krillen was getting ready as well. "Master, I know you feel that too, I'm sure the others are headed that way. Gohan and I are going to join them, watch after Maron,and don't try anything. Bye babe I love you." said Krillen. "Okay bye bye, oh and can you pick me up a gift or something nice while your out?" asked the green haired woman. "Uh... yeah, sure." and with that Krillen was gone. 'Good luck my boy.' thought Roshi.

About 5 minutes later Vegeta and Yamacha landed.

"I don't know why you followed." said Vegeta.

"Don't worry about it. Is this really Frieza?" asked Yamcha

"Scared are we?" asked a smirking Vegeta.

Yamcha just growled through his teeth. Tien was the next to arrive along with Chiaotzu. "Vegeta, why would you come back?" asked an angry Tien.

"Who knows maybe I just like it here." Vegeta stated sarcastically.

"Bastard!" Tien growled through clenched teeth.

Vegeta just smirked. But then they all looked up, hearing an aircraft. "Hey guys, what's up?" yelled Bulma.

"Bulma!?, What are you doing here!?" asked Yamcha.

"Well I thought if we're all going to die today, why not try to get a look at this Frieza." she said.

'What a foolish woman, but she does have guts, I'll give her that.' thought Vegeta.

"Hey guys, we thought you would feel that too." said Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, any chance of this being your dad?" asked a hopeful Yamcha.

"No, this has Frieza written all over it." Gohan insured.

"Well Namekian you have anything interesting to add to this already dull conversation?" asked Vegeta.

"What!?" yelled many. "Whoa I didn't even sense him." said Yamcha. "I know, I didn't even see the guy." joined Tien.

"Mr Piccolo!" Gohan cheered.

"Hey kid." said Piccolo while grinning. That grin would soon fade though. "Ahh, He's here!" Frieza's ship passed by slowly and landed a few miles away.

"Listen up now! You will all keep you power levels as low as they can get. Frieza's scouters will pick us up in no time. That also means no flying!" ordered Vegeta. The others were frightened, but nodded in agreement, except for Yamcha. 'Man, and I just came back to life too.' he thought. Vegeta led the pack, racing onward, but stopped and looked back. "He'll kill us all. There is no chance of survival. This planet's fate is in the hands of that demon lizard now." said Vegeta as the wind kissed his back.

Meanwhile Frieza and his father were giving out orders when a blast came speeding by, taking out one of the fodder.

"Hello Frieza, it's nice to meet you." said a boy.

"Huh!? Who are you, and how do you know my name?" asked Frieza.

"I'm Trunks and well nothing else matters, other than me ending you." said Trunks.

"You insolent brat! You will learn some manners!" said King Cold.

"It's okay father, we'll just end him fast, and we can get on with the Super Saiyan." said Frieza.

In the blink of an eye, Trunks ended all but one of Frieza's men, in which Frieza took care of himself.

"Well well. It seems this planet isn't completely filled with total scrubs."said a now agitated Frieza.

"Tell me. You said you were waiting for a Super Saiyan. Were you talking about this?" asked Trunks, who powered up to gold status.

"Ah aha ah..." whimpered Frieza who backed up. "No, it can't be."

Frieza's father was confused. Was this what his son was afraid of after all? All he did was change his hair and eye color. "You can't defeat me! Take this!" Frieza yelled. "Frieza no!" Cold said, but it was too late. Everything happened so fast. The boy threw Frieza's attack into space, and disappeared."Hey Frieza!" Trunks yelled. Next thing Frieza knew, he was in a dozen pieces. Trunks quickly disposed of them quickly. "No, Frieza!" Cold yelled.

"Your next." Trunks calmly stated. Cold tried to come to some kind of truce, but it got him nowhere. Just a futile plead. He was eradicated in an instant. While the following scenes occered, the others just watched on, speechless. "Unbelievable! He took them both down within a matter of seconds." said Piccolo. 'Where the hell did this guy come from? And how did he achieve that kind of power.' Vegeta thought.

"I know where Goku will arrive in a couple of hours, I'm going to meet up with him. Your welcome to join." Trunks said

"I don't know guys, can we trust him?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm going, he mentioned my father and he beat Frieza." Gohan said.

"I as well. I will get to the bottom of his power." Vegeta stated.

Gohan took off, and the others soon followed in toe. With unanswered questions, lots of staring, awkwardness, curiosity, and boredom under what seemed like an everlasting sun, the two hours were up. A diamond in the sky began to get brighter and more visible. Within seconds, a pod similar to a saiyan's met the earth with a thundering crash. "Looks like he's here." said Trunks. Goku stepped out of what he thought to be the most cramped thing he's ever been in.

"Huh?" Goku questioned.

"Dad, dad, I've missed you!" said Gohan excitedly.

"Yay Goku!", "Goku's back, alright!", "Good job Goku!" were just some of the cheers going around.

'It looks like he was right all along, who is this kid?' questioned Vegeta.

"Hey guys, It's great to see you again, but how did you know when and where I was going to land?" goku asked.

"This guy knew. He says he knows you, but he won't tell us anything about himself." said Bulma.

"But I haven't seen him before in my life." said Goku.

Everyone just stared at Trunks.

"Oh, by the way, who killed Frieza? You Piccolo or you Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"This boy did. He has powers similar to a Super Saiyan." said Piccolo.

"Stop with that already. I already said that there were only two pure Saiyans, plus the brat over there, left in the entire universe. And he doesn't have black hair either, a true saiyan would." Vegeta informed.

"Huh, well I guess it's not a big deal." Goku said.

"I'd say it's pretty important Goku!" said an angry Bulma.

"Goku can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Trunks asked.

"Um, sure." Goku said

"Guys I don't like this at all." Tien said, as many others thought the same.

Trunks and Goku seemed to talk for a few seconds before jumping straight into a fight as Super Saiyans. The others were were a bit shocked at first, but that soon turned to awe. The power of two Super Saiyans was just too much. Vegeta, on the other hand, had nothing but disdain for the two.

"Alright Goku, I can see my mom wasn't lying. You truly are powerful, and might just be the key we need." Trunks said powering back down.

"Huh? Well, uh thanks I guess." Goku said.

"Look Goku I'm going to tell you something. You can't tell no one about this. Can you promise me that?" Trunks pleaded.

"Yeah sure. I can keep a secret." Goku said.

"Okay here it goes. My name is Trunks. I'm 17 and I'm from the future. I'm here to warn you that three years from now on May 12th at 10 a.m., on an island 9 miles southwest of South City, there will be two deadly androids that will arrive and destroy everything." Trunks informed.

"Wow." Goku said

"Yeah, hard to believe huh? Anyway, I came to inform you so you guys could have a chance to prepare, and also, maybe bring you back to help us out. These two have destroyed just about everything. All the Z warriors fell in battle. They were no match at all." Trunks said sadly.

"What about me? Did I die fighting the androids too?" Goku asked.

"Actually you died before the fight. A heart disease kills you off. Fret not though, my mother made an antidote. Take it when you start feeling anything." Trunks said.

"An antidote huh? That's good at least, but I wish I could have fought the androids." Goku said sadly.

"Haha, mom was right about you, she said you always wanted a challenge." Trunks said.

"Your mom, how well did she know me?" Goku asked.

"Well, I guess you can say she was your best friend." said Trunks.

"Bulma?"Goku asked.

"Yep." Trunks said

"Oh wow, that's so great! Yamcha and Bulma finally got together and had a kid!"Goku cheered.

"Actually, Yamcha is not my father, my real father is,well... Vegeta." Trunks said, a little embarrassed.

"Ve-Veg-Vegeta!? Vegeta's a father!? He's your father!? And with Bulma? Bulma and Vegeta!?" Goku shrieked.

"Ughh" came from a startled Piccolo, whose hearing easily caught the news. Unfortunately Goku said it so loud, a certain Saiyan's ears also caught it.

'What!? I-Impossible!' thought Vegeta.

AN: Sorry I had to basically run through this whole thing. I tried to skip some parts, and I changed some things up. I thought that it would be fun for Goku to find out Vegeta was a dad after Bulma was a mom, makes it more surprising. 18's coming up though, so there's that.

Thanks 3picDragonBall, and yeah, I tried to make it an awkward moment for them, but probably went a little overboard.


	3. Chapter 3

Too much Alike

Chapter 3

"What!? I-Impossible!?" Vegeta thought.

'Well, that's quite unexpected.' thought Piccolo.

"What was Goku saying?" asked Yamcha

"I don't know, But I thought I heard my name." said Bulma.

"Goku, you idiot! Don't go screaming things out like that. I might not be born in this timeline if those two heard!" Trunks explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry Trunks! I was just so shocked. Hopefully no one heard." Goku said with his hands over his mouth.

"It's okay Goku, you didn't mean it." Trunks said with a sigh.

"So... how did it happen, if you don't mind me asking." Goku asked.

"I guess there is no harm in telling you. As you know, Yamcha and mom were on and off for most of their relationship. Just when things were going smoothly, mom caught Yamcha, well cheating. Though, to Yamcha's defense, he accused mom of paying more attention to dad. That was pretty much the end of that. Mom saw Vegeta everyday when he wasn't training, even if it was for a little bit. I guess you could say she was lonely. As for dad, she said when he wasn't training, he always looked lonely, almost sad. It kinda just happened from there on out." Trunks explained.

"Wow, I guess I can kinda see that happening." Goku said still dumbfounded.

"Look, I'll be born in two years, try not say anything. I must get going now. Take care, and see you in three years." Trunks said.

"Thanks for everything Trunks! Tell your mom I said hi, and thanks for everything. Be safe." said Goku

"Right." Trunks said.

And with that Trunks left for his Machine. Goku joined the others as they watched Trunks take off. After answering about the survival from Nameks death, and new apparel, Goku showed the group his new power: Instant Transmission. The group was amazed, except for Vegeta that is. Then the conversation took a turn.

"So, what did you and that kid talk about earlier?" asked Bulma.

"Oh him? Haha nothing, just fighting stuff." Goku said.

Vegeta just stayed silent. Still shocked from the earlier news . 'That couldn't have been true could it? It would explain the Super Saiyan thing. Argghh...I don't even know anymore.' thought Vegeta.

"It would be best to tell them what's going on Goku, this will effect all of our futures." said Piccolo.

"But Pic-"

"Don't worry. Just don't say anything about him that would mess with his fate." said Piccolo.

"Well, I guess I don't see the harm in it." Goku said.

So then Goku told every detail about the androids, with a little help from Piccolo, and their arrival. He also mentioned the heart disease, and the antidote. After some disagreements , they all decided it would be best to train for the androids.

"Okay, so Piccolo, Gohan, and I are training together, anyone else want to join?" asked Goku.

"No thanks Goku, I got my own training methods." Krillen said. Who didn't have much faith in his abilities.

"Same here, we'll see you in three years guys." Tien said before blasting off.

"You guys would be too much for me. I think I'll just do some light training."said Yamcha.

"That's fine guys. Do what ever is best for you. What about you Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Heh, as if. I train alone. And don't act as if your my friend or something. When I gain the power of the Super Sayain, I will destroy those damned androids, then I'm coming for you." Vegeta said in a dangerous tone.

"Sure" Goku said with a smirk.

"Hmph" and with that Vegeta blasted off as well. 'I will become a Super Saiyan or die trying. The first step is getting away from that woman. Whether that story was true or not, I can't take any chances. She could could trick me or something. She made that fool in the future soft. That's why I was killed in the future, because of her. This time will be different. The prince of all saiyans will rise again!' "You hear that Kakarot? I'll be back on top!" Vegeta stated with a smirk.

Most of everyone had left, leaving Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillen behind.

"Alright guys, I think that's it, see ya around. Come on Gohan." Goku said before turning to fly off into the bluish sky. "Oh, I almost forgot, take care of that baby Bulma." said Goku, before taking off.

"Huh?"Bulma questioned.

"What!? You mean your pregnant?" Krillen asked.

"No! Goku must have a screw loose. Probably been in that pod for too long in space." she said firmly.

"Hehe. Maybe he wasn't talking about presently, but maybe the future. Like we should get to work. Hehehe hahaha haha!" laughed Yamcha.

"Your being delusional man." said Krillen.

Meanwhile, cutting through the air like a swift blade at lightning fast speeds, Vegeta had reached Capsule Corp. in no time. 'Hmph. That new technique of Kakarot's isn't anything special. My speed is just fine. Even so, that idiot just keeps on making leaps, yet I set here in a puddle of mud. It's as if I'm taking steps backwards or something.' Vegeta thought furiously. He then touched down on the front lawn and started making his way to the compound. He needed to think things out.

Yamcha decided to fly Bulma's jet back to Capsule Corp., as she sat in the passenger seat. 'Goku can be such an idiot sometimes. Agreeing with Vegeta to fight the androids, and then saying the baby thing. What was he trying to say, that I was fat or something? No that couldn't be it. Maybe Yamcha was right. ' she thought as she looked at him. A small smile crept upon her face.' Ma- maybe it's time to start thinking about having a kid. I mean, I don't want to be too old before it's too late. With Yamcha though? I haven't thought of him being more than just a boyfriend really, and his wandering eyes, could get him in trouble, if he hasn't already.' thought Bulma, who slapped him in the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" asked a surprised Yamcha.

"Nothing! Just keep your eyes on the road." said Bulma.

"Okay, okay. Geeze, just no more hitting okay." said Yamcha, rubbing his head.

Up in the freezing mountain tops, sat a green warrior, who could not stop thinking of all the events that lie ahead of him. 'Will we have enough time? Those monsters destroyed us all.' he thought as his cape danced freely in the icy wind. 'I have to get stronger. I just hope Trunks coming to the past doesn't change things for the worst.' postured the silent warrior.

Krillen had arrived at the Kame house after dropping by a store and getting a new swimsuit for Maron. One they "both" would enjoy.

"Oh Krillen, I love it! I'm going to go try it on!" she said

"Glad you like it." Krillen said with a sad smile.

"Hooohooohooo!, I know I'm going to like it too!" announced Roshi with a nose bleed starting.

"To bad you won't get to enjoy it for long you pervert." Krillen said while sighing.

"Hmm? What do you mean my boy? Uh, your not going to try and kill me are you!?" asked a nervous Roshi.

"Haha, no old man. Well, at least it won't be me anyway." said Krillen.

"Hmm, Oh yeah how did it go earlier? I felt Frieza's power decline while going up against another huge power. After everyone's power seemed to vanish I fell asleep, then out of no where I dreamed Goku took my glasses. Now I can't find 'em." Roshi said taking a much needed breath.

"That wasn't a dream. Here, almost forgot. Catch." Krillen said while throwing the glasses to Roshi.

"Hey! Never mind, now I can get to ma reading!" Roshi said while jumping into his magazines.

Krillen then began to tell everything that had happened, and what is to come. Although Master Roshi didn't seem to effected by it, he didn't like it at all. 'As long as we have Goku around, anything is possible.' thought Roshi.

Tien found a place similar to Piccolo's to train at with his little buddy. 'Nice and peaceful.' thought Tien.

Back at the Son's house was bit bittersweet. Chi Chi had burst into anger for a short time period, which turned into heavy sobs.

"I'm so glad your back Goku. Why did you have to stay gone so long? We missed you." said a sobbing Chi Chi.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi. I just thought it was a great opportunity to meet a new race and learn new things from them. I even learned a new technique. It's cal-" Goku was saying before being interrupted.

"I don't care! I thought we were the most important thing?" preached Chi Chi.

"You are Chi Chi. You and Gohan mean everything to me. I'm sorry. I love you." Goku said sincerely.

"I love you too. Just don't do it again, okay?" asked Chi Chi.

"Sure. Oh, but could it wait?" asked Goku.

"Huh?"a confused Chi Chi spouted out.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if Gohan could come with me and Piccolo to train for three years. We'll visit a lot, especially for dinner. Please?"asked a hopeful Goku.

Just then Chi Chi fainted. It took a while before she awoke. It took a good two and a half hours to persuade her, but it worked! Let the training commence!

Back at the Capsule Corp., Yamcha was dropping Bulma off. "Bye babe, have a good night. Maybe we can go out sometime?" asked Yamcha.

"Haha, maybe. Well good night, I'll see you tomorrow." said a tired Bulma. It had been a long day.

"Alright see ya! Get some sleep." Yamcha said.

Bulma nodded and waved goodnight. As Yamcha flew off into the night sky, Bulma turned and walked toward the main building. Letting out a yawn, she didn't notice the saiyan prince in front of her, causing her to walk right into him. She about fell, but caught herself.

"Oww!" she blurted out. She had thought she ran into a brick wall. Opening her eyes she saw a dark figure with arms crossed. 'Vegeta.' she said mentally.

"We need to talk female." he calmly stated, while looking down on her.

AN: Thanks again for the reviews guys!

Guest: You'll see;). Just keep reading.

01: Thanks! I surely will.


	4. Chapter 4

Too Much Alike

Chapter 4

The intimidating prince just looked down upon her. Looking down with those eyes of his. Even though they are about the same height, he still seemed bigger. Just the presence that he gave off.

'Wow.' Bulma thought. Shaking her head back to the situation.

"We need to talk female." Vegeta stated calmly.

"Maybe tomorrow Vegeta. 'I'm sure it's about training equipment or something. Figures.' she thought. "I'm really tired, and you forgot to apologize for bumping into me." Bulma stated.

"It is not my responsibility for your clumsy actions. I also don't care for your fatigue. Now, I need you to make some things for my trip. You have one day." ordered Vegeta.

"Hey, who do you thi-... wait what? Your trip?" asked Bulma.

"Yes. I have talked to you father. He is getting the ship ready as I speak." he said.

" Wait! Why!? I have given you a place to stay and lots of food. You have everything here, and what about the androids? Your not running away from them are y-? Bulma questioned before being interrupted.

"Quiet woman! I do "not" run from anything! I'm no coward, unlike most of your friends. I'm simply taking my training to space. This planet is too forgiving. I need something to challenge me, conditions to take me to the edge and beyond. I can't become a Super Saiyan here." Vegeta stated.

"But!" Bulma blurted out before Vegeta cut in.

"Your father is making adjustments to a ship similar to Kakarot's. This ship will have enough fuel for three years, and will have a gravity room, capable of 500 G's. Vegeta said with a smirk. "Although I don't see how any of this is any of you business. All I need from you are a new set of armor." announced Vegeta.

"And what makes you think I will make them for you jerk?" Bulma asked with a hmph.

"Oh you will make them, or I'll make you." Vegeta turned to leave, but turned his head back to her. "You repaired my older armor, did you not? This shouldn't be too hard. Besides, think of it as punishment for making me wear that atrocity earlier. I'm giving you a day, so get some sleep."

"Wait Vegeta! You can always become a Super Saiyan here! W- why do you have to leave?" Bulma now talking in a softer voice. "I- is it because of me? Do I distact you? I- I can always be at a distance, and stay out of the way of your training. You don't hav-" she said before being cut off.

"Enough woman. I have made up my mind. You will not stand in my way like you did in the future." Vegeta firmly stated. He thin vanished in a matter of seconds, leaving behind a confused Bulma.

'Huh?' Bulma thought quietly. She didn't think too much about it. She tried her best, but there was just no persuading a guy like that. Just when she thought she was developing a little crush on him. 'And here I thought he was kinda cute.' she was wrong about him ever living life a little. ' No one will care for you Vegeta, if you keep closing yourself up like that. Though I doubt you would anyway.' she thought with a yawn, walking to her room.' I don't know why I'm thinking of this. I have Yamcha after all.' she continued to think, smiling as she laid down for her peaceful slumber.

The next day went as fast as it came, with Mr. Briefs and Bulma finishing up their projects for Vegeta. The prince sat on the top of Capsule Corp. admiring the stars, when he heard a splash. He looked down and saw Bulma and Yamcha in the pool swimming. Bulma had finished with the suits, and decided to have some fun with Yamcha. 'Fools. All these earthlings are the same. Not one worthy one. No matter, they'll all be out of my hair first thing in the morning.' he thought. He slipped down to the balcony, to enter his room. He would get a much needed rest for tomorrow's leave.

As soon as the sun kissed the eastern side of the sky, Vegeta was awake and getting ready for his trip. Grabbing the capsules that in cased three years worth of food, and his armor, he was out the door. Mr. Briefs had already showed him the basics of the ship and how to work the Gravity controls, so he was ready. Before reaching the ship, he realized Bulma had come to see him off.

"What do want?" Vegeta asked, not toward her.

"Look, I might not like you, but I just wanted to let you know, when you come back, you still have a place here to come back to. Just so long as you don't blow us all up." Bulma said.

Vegeta just turned his head to look at her for a moment. He then turned his head back to the front, to set aboard the ship. Within moments the ship propelled into the upper atmosphere, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

'Goodbye Vegeta.' Bulma thought, a little sad.

Vegeta was standing inside the darkness within the ship, just like he liked. With one deep breath, he opened his eyes. "It is time." he stated.

Just then Goku stopped in mid fight.

"What is it dad?" Gohan asked.

"Oh nothing. Hey Gohan, lets take a break." Goku said.

"Alright! I'm really pooped." said Gohan.

Gohan went to go get some water out of the river.

"What's up Goku? Why did you suddenly stop all of the sudden?" Piccolo asked.

"Am I losing it, or did I feel Vegeta leave the planet?" Goku asked.

"No, I felt it too. Though I don't see what the big deal is." Piccolo said.

"Well, what about Trunks? What if Vegeta doesn't come back. It could mess up the time line. Also we'll need him against the androids." stated Goku.

"He'll be back for the androids. You know as well as I do, that Vegeta won't back down from a challenge. As for Trunks. I'm not sure. We really can't do anything about it. If it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen. It won't effect his life in his own timeline, so I'm not worrying about it." Piccolo confirmed.

" Yeah, I guess your right. Though I hate it for Trunks. I just hope if it doesn't happen, that it won't change this future for the bad." Goku said.

"I agree." Piccolo stated.

The years had come and gone. Lives went on with the usual training. This was it. This is what everyone worked so hard for. Blood, sweat, and tears for three endless years. The warriors that had gone their separate ways several years ago, were to be brought together again on this dark day. With the sun in full bloom, it was as if it was teasing them.

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo somehow escaped Chi Chi's clutches, and were now traveling toward their destination. They would soon meet up with Krillen, who was a little envious of the three, knowing he hadn't got much stronger since last time. They eventually arrived at the island where the others had arrived.

"Yoohoo, hey guys! We're down here!" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma!? Is that you? You changed your hair. And you have a baby now?" Krillen asked as the four landed.

"Geez, nice to see you too. And yes, he's mine." Bulma said proudly.

"Wow! Congratulations Bulma! And you too Yamcha!" cheered Gohan.

" Thanks little man." Yamcha said.

"So Yamcha is definitely the father?" Goku asked.

"No, Vegeta is." Bulma said sarcastically. "What!?/Really?" questioned Yamcha and Goku simultaneously.

"Idiots, I was just kidding. Of course Yamcha's the father. Why?" Bulma asked.

'Phew.' Yamcha thought.

"Yeah Goku, why would you ask? It was obvious that Bulma and Yamcha was going to get here eventually." said Krillen.

"I know, I know. Just wanted to make sure. So what's his name?" Goku asked trying to change the subject. 'I wonder if it's still Trunks?' he thought.

"It's Trunks." Bulma stated.

'Huh I guess that explains that.' thought Goku.

"So did you guys get married?" asked Gohan.

"Sure did. About a year and a half ago." Yamcha explained.

"Wow, looks like we've all grown up and had kids. Even Maron and I had a kid just recently." Krillen proudly stated.

"Wow, you did? Congratulations buddy!" Yamcha said.

" Yep, it took forever to get her to marry me, but it happened, and now we have a kid! Here's a picture. She's one and her name is Marron. Um, also, don't let the wife name you children, they'll just name them after themselves." Krillen said before getting smaked by Bulma.

Piccolo and Tien stayed out of the conversation. They had arrive about thirty minutes early, so they had time to catch up. Better to be early that late. Yajirobe eventually stopped by to drop of some senzu beans, just in case. Nothing seemed to be going wrong until his plane was shot down. The others began to panic.

"What happened?" asked Yamcha.

"It has to be the androids!" said Piccolo.

"Why can't I sense them?" asked Goku.

"Wait. Didn't that guy say these things are androids? They probably don't have Ki!" said Gohan.

"Gohan! Go save Yajirobe, the rest of us will try to find these guys. Let's go!" Goku ordered.

Everyone scattered throughout the island. "Get out of here Bulma! I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I love you." Yamcha ordered. "Be careful Yamcha!" Bulma said. Yamcha nodded before taking off and catching up with the others. In search for the androids, it was Yamcha who was found by the androids. Helpless against them, he tried to flee, but it was futile. The androids looked to dispose of him quickly. Luckily Goku and the others found him before it was too late. "Krillen, get him back to Bulma. Make sure he gets a senzu bean." Goku ordered. "R-right" was all Krillen could say. He was then off with Yamcha.

"You'll pay for that, for this! Let's go somewhere less crowded. I'm going to take you out." Goku stated.

"If it is less population you desire, then very well then." Android 20 said, before eradicating most of the city.

"Stop!" Goku said while slamming his fist into 20's jawline.

"Follow me now! You will not be forgiven for this. If your after me then you can have me!" Goku said before bursting into the air. "Very well." 20 stated. The others followed in suit.

Krillen had arrived with Yamcha. Bulma almost blacked out from what she saw. Though Krillen assured her he would be okay with a senzu bean. "Oh man, those guys are incredible." said a waking Yamcha.

"You idiot! You almost died!" yelled Bulma.

"Sorry babe" said Yamcha.

"Are they really that strong Yamcha?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah kid, they are. Someone needs to warn the others that they have tricks up their sleeves." Yamcha said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Krillen.

"Well, that they can decipher your energy!" Yamcha informed.

"I have to go warn dad!" Gohan said, flying off into the distance.

"Wait Gohan! Aw man." Krillen pouted taking off after him.

"Look babe. I'll be more careful. We have Goku and Piccolo with us this time. Nothing should go wrong this time. I'll be back I promise." Yamcha said.

"I understand. Just promise me, when it gets dangerous, get out of there!" she said with emphasis.

"Right!" Yamcha was then off as well.

The others had found a place for their battle. A lifeless rocky terrain, with plenty of space.

"I won't forgive you!" Goku stated.

"You'll be dead before you could. Android 19, and I, 20, know all your battle knowledge. Studying all your battles on earth with a spy I created. You have no advantage over us." informed 20.

"I don't care. As long as I'm protecting this world, your the ones at a disadvantage." Goku stated before charging up. The status of his Super Saiyan.

"What's this" asked 20.

"Hmm, apparently you never saw the fight on Namek. If not, your in for a suprise." Piccolo stated with a smirk.

"Man, Goku is amazing. These guys can't beat a Super Saiyan!" Tien cheered.

"Super Saiyan? Hmph, it matters not. We have enough power to dispose of him, and you. 19 you may have Goku." 20 said.

"Yes!" 19 said excitedly.

"Let's go." Goku said.

The fighting began. Punches and kicks thrown at speeds not visible to the naked eye. The distant terrain was being dismantled by the two, as mountains became nothing but play things to them. Air currents were forming due to the sheer speed of the two. It seemed that Goku had the upper hand, but wasn't really getting anywhere with it.

'Somethings not right here.' thought Piccolo.

Just then, Gohan and Krillen arrived, with Yamcha not too far behind.

"So, you eventually showed up huh?' asked Tien.

They just watched, forgetting what they had come to inform the others about. Just too mesmerized. Gohan though, noticed just like Piccolo.

"You feel it too huh?" ask Piccolo.

"Yeah something isn't right here." said Gohan.

"Goku is owning guys, what are ya'll talking about?" asked Krillen.

"No. He's getting tired, but the android isn't whatsoever." said Gohan.

Just then Goku powered up a Kamehameha, thinking he could just finish him off fast. "KA..."

'No!'Gohan thought. "That's it! We came to warn you guys that those things can decipher enery!" Gohan stated.

"ME...HA..."

"Ah! Goku! Don't! Those things can steal enery!" Piccolo shouted.

"ME.."

"Don't do it you fool!" Piccolo stated again.

"HAAAAA!"

"Yes, this my chance!" 19 said while holding his palm toward the blast, taking it all in.

The others couldn't believe it. All that energy, wasted! Goku drifted back down to the earth. He was exhausted. Just then he fell out of Super Saiyan. He clenched his chest, and began to pant heavily.

"W-what's wrong with Goku? He's scaring me." said Krillen.

"Ahh. The heart disease! Gohan didn't your dad take the antidote?" Piccolo asked, now worried.

"Oh no! He never did, because he never really felt any symptoms or anything!" Gohan informed. 'dad.' he thought.

Just then, 19 gave Goku a bone snapping kick to the ribs. "Ahhhhh!" was all Goku could spout out.

"Dad! Goku!" The gang jumped.

"No!" Piccolo raced forward, but 20 wasn't having it. Shooting him down with his beams in an instant.

"You stay there. All of you. This is between 19 and Goku.

"It is over."said 19. Smirking sadistically, he raised his boot to finish it. Almost in the speed of light, came a forceful blow to 19's face. Leaving a crater in his cheek.

"You are not worthy enough to shed saiyan blood, stupid machine. Learn your place!" Vegeta announced.

AN: Once again,thanks for the reviews. Also it's taking forever to get to 18, but I decided to add the family thing for Krillen and Bulma. I didn't know how to skip this fight, it took up much of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Too Much Alike

Chapter 5

Vegeta had arrived to save the younger saiyan from death. He just stared down at him with disdain.

"Pathetic! You should have known something was wrong before the fight started. You still tried to fight, and look where that got you. You won't be getting out of our fight that easily. Here!" Vegeta kicked him towards his friends. Luckily Yamcha caught him. " Get him out of here, and give him that antidote, before I shove it down his throat myself." he ordered.

"He's right. I'll take him. I don't belong here. I'll be killed eventually. Good luck guys." Yamcha said, before flying off with Goku.

'Hang in there dad.' Gohan thought.

"You fools just stay out of the way. This will be over quickly." Vegeta stated, uncrossing his arms.

"You will pay. 20, permission to destroy Vegeta?" 19 asked.

"You want him too? Fine. We'll find Goku later. Just leave the others to me." 20 said.

"Thank you." 19 said while grinning.

'Damn it Vegeta! Just when I was going to attack, you show up. You better be ready for this.' thought Piccolo.

"You androids were surprised when Kakarot turned Super Saiyan. What happens when you face a real Super Saiyan this time? We'll see if you machines can experience fear or not." Vegeta said.

'What?' Piccolo thought.

"Arrrrr..." The clouds began to swirl from the magnitude of power radiating from the fearless saiyan. Then all of a sudden, he released it all at once, causing shock waves throughout the entire planet. "AHHHHHHHH!" he roared.

"Him too?" 20 asked.

"I-impossible! I thought only Goku could do that." said Krillen.

"Did you honestly think that I would stand in the shadows of that clown? I took my training to the limit and beyond. I was on the brink of death almost everyday for the past three years, though that didn't allow me to achieve this formation. It seemed when I had lost all hope and didn't care for anything anymore, it just snapped out of me, like a wild beast that had been caged all of it's life. The prince is back on top!" Vegeta stated in honor.

"Fool, it will do no good against us. 19!" ordered 20.

On instant, 19 charged in at full speed, punching Vegeta in the same spot he had got him in earlier.

"I hope you got your best shot in, because that was your only free one." Vegeta stated arrogantly.

It took one punch to the stomach to drop 19 on one knee. As Vegeta approached, 19 grabbed his hands with an unbreakable grip. "I've got you know! Your power will be mine!" said 19.

"Good, just don't let go." Vegeta said, before ripping 19's hands off with ease.

"Ahh, no!" 20 stated.

"It is over for you trashcan!" Vegeta said while bursting upward. High above the silky clouds, he raised out his palm for an ending blow. "Big Bang Attack!" he shouted, before erasing everything within a mile of 19's presence, leaving a mushroom cloud that shrouded over the area.

"19!" 20 shouted.

"Unbelievable." said a shocked Piccolo.

"Wow." Gohan too was shocked.

"Whew, that took a lot out of me. Now is your chance to get me android, if you dare that is." Vegeta said.

20 thought about it before taking off.

"Hurry! Give me one of those damned beans!" Vegeta ordered.

"But." Krillen started to say.

"Just do it." Piccolo said.

"Here." Krillen said, tossing it to him.

"This fight has no place for the likes of you. It's best you leave." Vegeta said while eating the bean. He then shot off like a rocket.

"He might be stronger than Goku now. This whole thing may be on his shoulders, but I'm not letting him out of my sight. We can't trust him." Piccolo left in the same fashion Vegeta did. The others agreed, and decided to follow.

The chase lasted for a good while. With no chance of sensing him out, it was just a blind chase. All while happening, Trunks had arrived. He saw some of the end results of what looked to be a battle. But seeing the face of 19 confused him. It was an android, but..., not an android he had ever seen before. 'This isn't good.' he thought.

Meanwhile, Piccolo had been caught from behind by 20. Luckily the others were close by. A battle soon ensued between 20 and Piccolo as the others watched. Piccolo seemed to have the upper hand until Trunks interrupted, arriving without a word.

"Trunks!" Piccolo was surprised.

"Isn't that the name of Bulma's son?" asked Krillen.

"So you decided to return boy." Vegeta said a little surprised to see him back.

"Um, hey guys. If you don't me asking, who are you fighting? Where are the androids?" Trunks asked.

"What are you talking about? This is one of them. Vegeta disposed of the other one. Don't they look familiar to you?" asked Gohan.

"Sorry, but I have never seen this android in my life." Trunks said, now in shock.

"Are you trying to play games with us, because I'm not having it! If these two aren't the ones, then where are the real ones?" asked a raging Vegeta.

"Maybe coming to this time line changed their appearance?" asked Tien.

"I-I don't know about that." said Trunks.

All of a sudden an aircraft entered the battlefield. It was Bulma.

'Huh? Mom?' Trunks thought.

'Now is my chance!' 20 thought.

"You'll never find me you fools! This was your only chance and you blew it! 17 and 18 will soon be unleashed! It's over!" 20 shouted.

Just then, 20 threw a huge ki blast towards Bulma's machine, meeting head on with one of the engines, sending the now barreling aircraft towards the ground. It looked as if it was the end of Bulma and her baby, but in a swift motion, Trunks had swooped in and saved them. Yajirobe managed to survive as well, but without help. After helping Bulma out, and hearing her thanks, Trunks turned his attention up to his father, who was scouting for 20. The next thing Vegeta knew Trunks was in his face.

"What do you want boy? Can't you see I'm busy?" asked a now pissed off Vegeta.

"Why didn't you save them?" asked an infuriated Trunks.

"Who?" asked Vegeta.

"Bulma and your son!" Trunks stated.

"Haha. Look again boy. That isn't you." Vegeta said, finding this amusing.

"Wha-... but." Trunks didn't know what was going on.

"That kid belongs to her and that scar faced idiot. I am no father." Vegeta informed.

"Damn it! I knew coming to the past would screw things up." Trunks said.

" You may be right, but it was that clown's fault this time. I have to say, I'm a bit thankful for that idiot. This time around will be different." Vegeta said.

"But fa-" Trunks was saying before being cut off by Piccolo.

"Trunks, Bulma said that the android we were fighting was actually Dr. Gero himself." Piccolo said.

"What!? But how? It thought he was dead." Trunks said, while touching down with Vegeta.

"How do you know this woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Because, I've seen him in magazines. The whole science community knew who he was." Bulma said, while cooing baby Trunks.

"Would you know anything about the whereabouts of his lab are?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, somewhere north of here, within these mountains." Bulma informed.

"Trunks, can you tell us what these real androids look like this time?" asked Piccolo.

"Sure. One is a young man, with black hair, and a red ascot around his neck. He's android 17. The other is a young woman. She has blonde hair, and you could call her beautiful, if she wasn't so evil. She's android 18. Both have the same cold eyes." Trunks informed.

"Good. Now, it would probably be best to stop Gero before he can free them." Piccolo said.

"Right." The others agreed.

"Cowards. I will find these two and destroy them with my bare hands!" Vegeta stated.

"But father, your at a disadvantage! None of us are strong enough to win." Trunks said.

"Foolish boy. I have no son. Also, a Super Saiyan is invincible, if he knows how to use that power, unlike you or Kakarot!" Vegeta said before blasting.

"I have to stop him. He may not be my real father, but I can't let him just be killed!" Trunks was soon off as well.

"What are they talking about?" Bulma asked.

"Look Bulma. We're in a hurry, so here's a long-story-short. In the future, that boy is a different Trunks. He is the son of you and Vegeta. Somehow it just didn't happen in this time line." Piccolo said.

"What!?" screamed a shocked Bulma. The others too were just as shocked.

"Look, Gohan get her out of here. We've got this kid, don't worry about us." Piccolo said.

"Right! I can also check in on my dad." Gohan said.

Piccolo and the others raced onward, hoping to catch Gero, before Vegeta did. What seemed like forever, Gero had finally landed outside his lab. 'I'm so close now.' Gero thought. Just as he walked in, it was Krillen to spot him out. Though he was too late, he still thought that it was better to let everyone else know just in case. The others arrived shortly due to Krillen raising his power level.

"This is it. We have to stop Gero somehow, before it's too late!" Trunks said.

"Out of the way! I'll blast this damn door down, and free them myself." Vegeta ordered.

"No don't!" Trunks said.

Meanwhile inside. The chambers in which the two were sleeping in had been opened. Two big beautiful blue eyes opened instantly. The blonde haired beauty arose to take in her surroundings. She saw that her brother had awoken as well. Gero was standing before the two of them.

"17, 18! It is so good to see you! I have a mission for you. Before going after Goku, I need you to take care of some pests." ordered Gero.

"You keep us locked up in here for what seems like forever, and you first wake us up to do your bidding? I don't think so old man." 17 stated.

Gero was trembling, ready to push the button on his controller to order them the easy way.

"Hey, check this out." 18 snatched the remote from Gero's hands. "You weren't going to try and put us to sleep again, were you?" asked 17.

18 threw the remote on the ground and crushed it.

"You fools! What have you done!?" Gero roared.

"Hey 17, look. It looks like another android." 18 said.

"Wow, it seems you were trying to make another one, but this one seems to be 100% machine." 17 said while checking him out.

"Stop! 17! Don't touch him! If you release him, it would mean the end of us all! I order you to st-" Gero was cut off abruptly. 17 had kicked his head clean off. "I'm tired of orders." 17 said. Just then, there began to be rumblings outside.

"It seems somethings going on out there." 18 said moving her hair out of her eyes.

A blast ripped right through the entrance's doors with ease. As the smoke cleared, 18 discovered there were many warriors at the entrance. One in particular, that held a certain presence.

"Hello there. Nice to finally meet you." the one in particular announced.


	6. Chapter 6

Too Much Alike

Chapter 6

"Hello there. It's nice to finally meet you." the one with presence said.

18 swept her hair out of her eyes. Her gaze went to the one in front. 'He must be the leader or something. I know his personality, such arrogance.' she thought. ' Nothing special really. Just another fool.'

"Man! We were too late." Trunks said in a defeated tone.

"A young man with black hair and red ascot, and a beautiful young woman with blonde hair. I suppose we are at the right place now?" asked Vegeta.

'Beautiful? Did he just say that?' making her blush a little. 'Who does this guy think he is?' 18 continued to be silent though.

"Hello. Who might you guys be?" asked 17.

"These are the fools that you need to destroy." said the head of Gero.

"Your still not dead yet? Well anyway, no thanks, we need to find Goku. 18 and I were just on our way out. Come on 18, let's get that big guy out of there while we're at it." 17 said.

'Kakarot! Why am I not suprised.' Vegeta thought.

"No! 17! The world is not ready for that android. I'm not done with him! Don't free 16, or it will be the en-" was all Gero could get out before getting squashed under 17's foot.

"Sorry, but I was getting tired of his mouth." 17 said with a smile, before jumping at Krillen, making the bald warrior flinch. "16 huh? Seems Gero had another one before us, probably just in case we rebel. Anyway, I'm strong enough to take him down if need be." 17 said, walking towards the chamber he slept in.

"No remorse whatsoever. Sounds like my type of machines." Vegeta stated with a low chuckle. 18 was just staring at him, until he caught her. "What android? Got something to say?" Vegeta asked. She then turned with a smirk, walking over to the chamber that the giant slept in. 'This one is interesting. But he's got a big mouth. He'll get himself in trouble if he doesn't watch it.' she thought with the same smirk on.

"So what do you say 18? Let's free this guy." 17 said. "Right." was 18's response.

"No! I will not have another one of you monsters running around on this planet! Ahhhhh!" Trunks stated before shooting off a huge ki blast, taking out the entire location where Gero's lab had been placed.

"Foolish decision boy." Vegeta stated mater-of-factly.

"You may want to fight them, but I just saved us from having to deal with another one of them." Trunks said.

"That's not what I was talking about." Vegeta nodded toward a distant rock, where the androids resided. "Your attack was futile. Think before you act. All you done was waste energy." Vegeta said while crossing his arms.

"Im-impossible." Trunks breathed out.

'Even though he acts the way he does, he is very insightful, calm, and collective at times as well. I wonder if Gero has any info on him?' 18 thought to herself.

"You know he's right. You just wasted energy for no reason." 17 calmly stated while releasing the machine from his slumber. The giant arose before opening his eyes. "Hello 16. Welcome to the party." 17 said. 16 just looked around. "I just have one question. What is your objective? Is it to destroy the world?" 17 asked.

"Dr. Gero's orders are to destroy the one called Goku."16 briefly explained.

"Good enough for me, how about you 18?" 17 asked.

18 was looking over at Vegeta every now and then. "Huh? Oh yeah, whatever." 18 put together. She didn't know why she continued to look over at him. Maybe it was observations.

"Alright then, let's go." 17 said.

18 turned to leave, but then looked back all of a sudden. "Bye." she said in a soft tone, making it directed towards Vegeta more than the others, as it was him she was looking at when saying it. The three of them took off in an orderly fashion.

'What is that android's problem?' Vegeta thought.

"Wow. I guess we're off the hook for now huh?" Krillen said.

"Not necessarily Krillen. We have to hide Goku, they're going after him." Piccolo stated.

" You fools can do whatever you want, but I'm taking them out! They made the mistake of ignoring me. That will cost them." Vegeta stated.

"Wait! We have to wait for Goku. We can do it together fath-" Trunks said before being cut off.

"I am not your father! Get that through your head! Why is it that you trust Kakarot more than I? I have also achieved Super Saiyan, have I not!? That fool is beneath me! I'll show you all!" Vegeta said before exploding into the air.

"Maybe he's right. He is a Super Saiyan now. Maybe he can do it." said Piccolo.

"Remember I am too, and I was no match for them. I also believe he was a Super Saiyan too, when he was killed in my time line." Trunks said, a little said.

"Arrgghh! I guess we have no choice but to follow him. Let's go guys." Piccolo ordered.

The rest of the gang would soon follow after Vegeta's trail.

Meanwhile,the androids were enjoying being free. Flying through the clouds at a nice, even pace." Man it feels great to finally break free from that bastard for once and for all." 17 said.

"Yeah... sure." 18 said, being occupied by something.

"Hmm? What's up 18?" asked 17, looking at her, to his right.

"Nothing really. I was just going over info. on those guys back there. Especially that guy with the tall hair. His name seems to be Vegeta, and is a saiyan just like Goku. There doesn't seem to be anything else on him other than he had a battle with Goku here, and it ended in a draw." 18 said in concentration.

"Yes I see. Well I don't see what it matters. Goku is the one we're after. He doesn't stand a chance against us, if he tries to interfere that is." 17 said proudly.

"I don't know. He may be stronger than Gero's capability expectations. I have a feeling, he seems to be a bit... different than the others." 18 said.

"Wow 18. It seems like your praising the guy. Don't tell me you like him." 17 said with a smirk.

"What!? Don't be an idiot. This has nothing to do with that." 18 said while scowling at him.

"Haha, okay okay. I was just kidding. Hey, let's stop down there and wait for a ride.' 17 said while pointing to a raod. "I'm tired of flying. It would also make it more fun to get to Goku that way." 17 said.

"Whatever." 18 said rolling her eyes.

"Goku lives several miles east of here." 16 said.

"Well you can talk after all . Thanks, I guess we can get directions from you when we get closer." 17 said.

"I see you have stopped running." Vegeta calmly stated, lowering to the ground with arms crossed. "I'll just say this once tin cans, Kakarot is not your problem, I am." Vegeta announced.

"Speak of the devil, look 18, it's Vegeta." 17 said.

"So what." She said rolling her eyes.

"You androids must not show fear, or your just moronic. Your spare parts should be trembling right now." Vegeta said.

"Nah, we just don't care. We're only interested in Goku. So scurry along." 17 said.

"Fools! How dare you talk to me, the prince of all saiyans, that way!" Vegeta yelled.

'Prince?' 18 thought.

"Why would you want to fight someone who is weaker? I'm the strongest there is!" Vegeta said.

"I guess we have no choice then "prince". Who wants to fight him? You 16? I bet your dying to get some exercise." 17 said.

"Negative. My only goal is to destroy Goku and no one else." 16 said while admiring the beauty of nature. Just then a Bird had perched itself on 16's shoulder, getting ready for what was to come.

"I'll fight him." 18 said cooly.

"Ah, I see. Go for it." 17 said while grinning.

"Shut up moron." 18 said while walking towards Vegeta.

"Well, it seems the female is the only one brave enough to step up. Not a smart move." Vegeta said uncrossing his arms.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's you that is in trouble." 18 said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, well, someone's cocky. I hope you have the power to back it up android." Vegeta said while getting into his battle stance.

"Like I said., don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I would hate to mess up that face of yours though. Your actually kind of cute."she said with a smirk.

'Wh-what the hell!? Is she playing me for a fool? I will not fall for it!' Vegeta thought while raising one eyebrow.

'18? I was just playing around, I didn't know it was true... No. I see now. She's just messing with him. Haha nice!' thought 17.

'Look at him over there. He doesn't know what's going on. He is too easy.' 18 thought still smirking.

"I'm in no mood to play games toaster. Now, let's do this, I don't have all day!" Vegeta stated.

"Fine by me prince." said 18, before charging in.

She threw the first blow in which Vegeta dodged with ease. 18 then unleashed a barrage of attacks at the prince, but Vegeta just countered everything. He then caught one of the punches, and used the momentum against her, throwing the android into a ridge.

"Better than I expected. Gero was wrong about you, but you'll still have to do better." 18 explained.

"Haha! I have plenty more where that came from!" Vegeta yelled.

'He has so much enthusiasm. But that will get him no where. He will run out of energy sooner or later.' 18 thought while moving a side of her bangs behind her ear. "Ready for round two?" she asked with a smirk. She was actually having a little fun with this.

'Why is she still so damn cocky? She can't be holding back that much, can she?' thought a very agitated Vegeta. "Rrrraaahhhh!" he roared. Vegeta shot towards 18, throwing a punch similar to her first one. She quickly dodged, and threw one of her own. Vegeta quickly blocked it, but was blown back by the force of the impact. By the time he regained his composure, 18 had struck him in the stomach. She then grabbed him and put her lips up to his ear. "Had enough yet, prince?" she whispered into his ear. Vegeta was stunned. She took this opportunity, and kick him into the mountainside. "Father!" Trunks yelled, as the others had finally caught up.

"This is 18's and Vegeta's fight, you hear that? Don't interfere, or I'll step in." 17 stated.

"Don't worry. These cowards don't have it in them to defend me. Now where were we?" Vegeta asked, climbing out of the crater formed by his blow.

'Wow, father is stronger than I thought.' Trunks believed.

"After you Vegeta." 18 said with a smile. She couldn't believe she was having this much fun.

The two went at it again. Electricity was dancing around from the sheer magnitude of the battle. Both fighters were in perfect harmony. Each avoiding blows, and taking them. They were pretty even until Vegeta started to lose energy.

"He'll lose." Piccolo stated.

"What? But he's doing just fine." Trunks said.

"Yeah, he's giving her a run for her money!" cheered Tien.

"No! He's losing energy fast. While the android seems to have lost none." Piccolo alerted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, these things don't lose power." Trunks informed.

"What!?" they all questioned aloud. Just then, something else caught there attention.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta screamed aloud. 18 had broken his arm in one kick. 'That should shut him up.' she thought with a smirk.

"Father!" Trunks yelled, getting ready to rescue his father.

"Trunks no! Don't even think about it boy!" Vegeta said while standing up.

"Huh?" Trunks questioned.

"Just stay down Vegeta. Why do force yourself to fight knowing you have lost?" 18 asked.

"Just sh-shut up. I did not sacrifice everything for this, just to be thrown to the wayside. I cannot fail! No matter what, I will keep on going." Vegeta preached. He was struggling to reach 18. He had already fractured his left leg, and most likely broken his right foot. Hobbling towards her, he fell, but got back up. 'So much determination.' 18 thought. She jumped in, and punched him in the gut, thus knocking him out instantly. He returned to his original form, hair turning back to black. His head fell onto her shoulder. "So, your real hair color is black? How boring." 18 said, all without looking down once.

"Father!" Trunks roared. Jumping off the cliff, with the others following in toe. In the blink of an eye, they had be cut down one by one. By none other than 17. Trunks, Piccolo, and Tien now face down in the dirt. Krillen just watched on, helplessly.

"Hey you! Give them some of those beans, and they should be fine. Your friend Vegeta over there is a different case though. Let's go 18, we've had enough fun for now." 17 said flying back up to 16.

"Wait! Why do you still want Goku? What has he done to you? You seem to be not all that evil, and Dr. Gero is gone now. Why?" Krillen asked.

"It's a game. We want to have some more fun, and besides, it's 16's objective, and well, how can you say no to a face like that?" 17 said before walking off.

Meanwhile 18 was staring off into the spacy distance. The wind breezing by was the only motion around, throwing her hair around frantically. She looked down at the prince. She was keeping him standing upright, by the way he was laying into her. "You know. It's pathetic really. Someone like you spouting off about how great you are, just to end up like this. Such arrogance. It will kill you one day. It's sad though, I hate to admit it, but you were actually pretty strong. Too bad your too much of a fool to see your own mistakes." She then let a small smile out. "I hope we can do this again sometime though." she said in a whispered tone. The blonde haired beauty, lowered her head and kissed the saiyan on the forehead, letting him drop to the rocky terrain. 18 then shot off into the distance. She would soon catch up with her two partners, in their quest for Goku.

'What in the world just happened?' Krillen asked himself. He just saw the scene with 18. He then looked at all the other warriors laying on the battlefield, defeated. So much just happened in such a short time span, and yet no one had died. "Better get these guys some senzu beans, starting with Vegeta I guess."

AN: Thanks again for the reviews guys! Finally had some V/18! I'll try and rush to get back to more of these two.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't do this before because, well I forgot. So here we go.

I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Too Much Alike

Chapter 7

17 and 16 were walking a path down the road opposite of where the battle had taken place, when suddenly the blonde android dropped out of thin air.

"Well well, look who decided to join us 16. So, did you have enough fun?" asked 17 while smiling.

"Shut up. It's not like I put much into the fight, though that idiot did tare my clothes." 18 dryly stated.

"Ha ha, oh come on 18. It looked to me that there was a little more than fighting going on in that fight." 17 said trying to hide his laughter.

"As if." 18 said rolling her eyes. "If anything I was just trying to embarrass him. The moron is too full of himself." 18 finished.

"Yeah, your right on that part. Next time I'll give him the honors, but I won't go as easy on him as you did." 17 said in a more serious tone.

"Whatever. I need to find some new clothes before we search for Goku." 18 said tucking part of her hair behind her ear.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it. Hey 16, what about you?" asked 17.

"Our destination does not have a timetable. Just so long as we get there." 16 said.

"Alright, sounds good to me. Now, let's find some transportation." 17 said with a wicked grin and hands on hips.

"Ugh. You and your childish ways." 18 admitted in a bored tone.

The three of them would soon find their transportation, and would get into a little mischief along the way. Meanwhile, Krillen was handing out senzus to the fallen warriors. As Trunks, Tien, and Piccolo regained consciousness, they picked themselves up, surprised as they were still alive. Vegeta just sat there looking down, with his arms hanging over his knees. Seeing him so defeated, the others did not bother him.

"Um, sorry for not helping you guys out, it was just... I, well-" Krillen tried spitting out before being interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. No offense, but if super saiyans couldn't do anything against them, you wouldn't have done any better." Piccolo stated, while wiping dirt off him.

"Yeah don't worry about it man." Tien said, trying to cheer him up.

"Man! We were so useless. Just being disposed like that!" Trunks exclaimed.

At this point, Vegeta stood, though his gaze never left the ground. The others watched on, curious to see what his next move would be. After a few moments, Vegeta then lifted his head to the sky, with a scowl plastered on his face. He clenched his fists tightly, while raising his ki, and then shot off into the distance in a blurring speed. He had heard enough of their pointless bickering. Vegeta knew what had happened, he didn't need to hear them talk about it.

"Wait! Don-" Trunks yelled before being cut off.

"Let him go Trunks. He needs some time alone. He put everything into becoming a super saiyan, and on the first day he uses his new power, he gets shut down easily,... by a female at that. His pride took a big hit." Piccolo said while crossing his arms.

"But I... I guess your right. I was surprised at how strong he was though. He's strong enough to give the androids in my time a run for their money." Trunks enlightened.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"Somehow these androids are stronger. In my time, I usually put up a decent fight before getting tired. I didn't even stand a chance against one of them here. I think coming to the past has definitely screwed certain things up. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around me not even existing in this world." Trunks pouted.

"It's hard to believe your the son of Vegeta and Bulma kid. No offense, but I don't know where the maturity comes from." Krillen said scratching the back of his head.

"Ha ha yeah well, thanks I guess." said Trunks with a blush.

"Arrrggggghhhhh! Enough of this! The androids are out there somewhere looking for Goku, and we're just here lollygagging around!" Piccolo put furiously.

"Whoa, just calm down Piccolo. We're in this together remember?" asked Tien.

"Ha! Who said so? Once these androids are disposed of, I'm going back to my goal of taking over this world. Now stay out of my way!" and with that said, Piccolo took off in the same fashion Vegeta did.

"I knew it! Once a bad guy, always a bad guy!" Tien exclaimed.

"I don't know about that Tien. I think he's just putting on that tough guy attitude to throw us off." Krillen said.

"What do you mean?"Tien asked.

"Sense where he's going. It seems to me that he's going to the lookout. I think he's got something up his sleeve." Krillen simply put.

"I still don't get it. Why's he going there?" Tien asked again.

"Think about it. We're all out of ideas on how to beat these androids. There is still a way for him to get stronger though. He and Kami used to be as one, if they joined together, they could become like a super namekian or something. It's just a hunch though." beamed Krillen.

"Wow, I hope your right." Tien said.

"Hey guys, what do think my dad, I mean Vegeta, will do now?" Trunks

"We know Vegeta is your father already, so no use in trying to cover it up. I'd say your dad is just like Piccolo, his pride won't let him forget what just happened. That will probably make him stronger. He will be willing to take on that android again, I'll bet on that." Tien stated.

"Hm, thanks Tien. I hope your right." Trunks said with a small smile.

"Hey guys, hate to interrupt, but I think we should go check up on Goku, and try to move him from his house." said the determined bald warrior.

The other two agreed, and with that, they took to the skies. Most of the flight was silent, with a few ideas thrown about concerning the androids, but there was something bothering the bald monk. He still couldn't believe that kiss that the blonde android gave Vegeta. Yes, it was on the forehead, and she did let him drop to the ground as if she didn't care, but still, it was weird. He thought it might just be her way of embarrassing the prince, but he was unconscious. So what did it mean? Should he tell Trunks? Could this mean the androids aren't all that evil? They did spare them after all. He thought he would get their thoughts on it anyway.

"Hey, I kinda saw something while you guys were unconscious earlier, I thought I should go ahead and tell you." Krillen said.

"Hm? What is it Krillen?" Trunks questioned, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well uh... I don't think these androids are all that... well evil." Krillen spouted out.

"Have you lost it? These things are as bad as they come?" confirmed a furious Trunks.

"Well they didn't kill any of us when they had a chance to, they just want Goku." Krillen defended.

"That is true, but what did you see?" Tien asked.

"Oh, yeah. Funny thing happened, I kinda, well, uh... saw the female android kiss Vegeta." Krillen revealed.

"What!? I'll kill her!" Trunks proclaimed.

"Whoa okay, calm down Trunks. It was only on the forehead, I'm sure it was nothing." Krillen tried to wave it off.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing, probably just trying to take him down a notch." Tien assured.

"Arrrggghhh" Trunks growled lowly. 'What in the world, did he just let that happen? He would never. Something's not right here. That damned android!' Trunks thought.

'Man, Trunks looks furious. Though I can't say I'm surprised.' Krillen thought.

The three warriors would soon reach the Son's house, and inform Gohan and Chi Chi of the dangers that lie ahead for Goku. Yamcha had agreed to take Bulma and baby Trunks back to Capsule Corp., though Yajirobe stayed behind to fill his hunger. Krillen offered the Kame house to shelter Goku, thinking it would be a safe place. The others agreed, as they used a jet from one of Trunk's capsules to get there. It had been several minutes in flight until Krillen thought he should call Bulma to inform them of what was going on.

"Hello? This is Bulma speaking." Bulma answered.

"Hey Bulma, this is Krillen, I thought I should let you know that we are taking Goku over to the Kame house. It seems the androids are after him, and we thought it was the best place for him to be secluded." Krillen informed.

"Krillen! Is everyone okay? Those androids didn't kill anybody did they? How about Trunks? Is he alright?" asked Bulma.

"Um yeah, he's actually right hear beside me." Krillen announced.

"Oh good. I have a ton of questions. Can I speak with him?" Bulma asked.

"Sure thing, your on speaker so go ahead." Krillen said.

"Oh, never mind. It's kinda personal. I'll just talk to him later. Hm?..." Bulma stopped all of the sudden.

"What's up Bulma? You kinda just sto-" Krillen said before being interrupted.

"You guys won't believe this, but I just got a scan of a time machine. I-it looks like your machine Trunks." Bulma revealed.

"That's Impossible! I have mine with me. How can that be?" Trunks questioned.

"Well, I'm looking at it right now, and it looks like the same exact one you traveled in three years ago. This one seems aged a bit though." Bulma informed.

"Could you tell me the directions of it? I'm going to check it out. Krillen take the wheel." Trunks stated.

"Sure, but I'm coming too. I still need to talk to you, if you don't mind." Bulma pleaded.

"Um yeah sure." Trunks said a little embarrassed.

"I'll come too." Gohan piped.

"No Gohan, you stay here, and look over your dad. He needs you, I'll be just fine. Besides, I think mom wants me to come alone." Trunks commanded.

"He's right Gohan. Besides you still have some studying to do." Chi Chi announced.

"Aww man. I understand." Gohan said defeated.

Trunks took off to meet up with his mother, to identify this unknown object. Meanwhile, in a far distance, an angry and defeated man stood upon a mountainous point, staring at the clouds. Just then, the heavens opened up, and began to cry, unleashing it's downpour upon his face. The sky began to crackle with thunder, as lightning cracked the ceiling. It was as if the atmosphere was feeding off his mood. So many emotions were going through the saiyan, and yet at the same time there was nothingness. He felt horrible, yet so empty.

"Is this true? Were the legends false? Is biology surpassed by mere technology?" He clenched his fist and looked to the sky. "Kakarot. You... you would not have failed, where I have. Argghhh!" Vegeta roared. "Why!? Why is it that I have sacrificed everything for this power, only to have it thrown back in my face! While Kakarot would have been more useful back there. He is not even a true saiyan! No! I will not have it! Kakarot will not destroy that android, it will be me! I will no longer stand in second place of that clown!" proclaimed the prince. "Argggggghhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The point at which he was standing a top crumbled to the ground. The more he let go the stronger he got. The clouds opened up just above him, and the sun's rays beamed upon him. His muscles started to expand and electricity started to form around him.

Meanwhile, the trio of androids had found a ride and were on their way to Goku's house, when just then a strong gust of wind almost threw their transportation for a loop.

"What the hell was that? 17 I can't trust your driving." said 18.

"Calm down. It looks like there is a strong storm coming in, that's all." calmed 17.

"Whatever." 18 deadpanned.

Just then 16 opened his eyes and jumped up.

"Hm? Everything alright 16?" asked a now curious 18.

16 then looked back through the rear windshield. "No. The one you fought earlier called Vegeta, is raising his power. At the rate it's climbing, it will soon surpass us all." 16 informed.

The twins looked at each other, mirroring the others shocked expression. That would soon fade and turn into laughter.

"Ha ha ha. Yeah right 16. Vegeta? Ha ha." 18 said while trying to hold her laughter.

"Yeah man. Vegeta? No one's stronger than me in this world. He just got beat by 18. Good joke though. Oh, and how can you read powers? 18 and I don't have that ability. I bet it was one of Gero's plans, huh, must be broken." 18 stated with a smirk.

18 looked from the raven haired young man, to the gentle giant with an assuring smile. 16 just kept looking in the direction as before. This scared 18 a little. What if it were true? What if Vegeta really was getting stronger. He would surely come for revenge. 18 wasn't the type to be scared for her life, though normally nothing could hurt her, but for some reason she was enjoying life, even if it was a little. It was as if she just started a new life, and for some reason she did not want it to end. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Maybe I should not have spared him.' she thought. Although 16 felt Vegeta's power climb, he felt another power jump.

There was nothing but ruble from the sheer power that radiated from the saiyan. He held the power for as long as he could before dropping out of it and falling to the ground on his hands and knees. Sweat dripping from the tip of his nose, arms and legs shaking from the strain, panting profusely, all felt good to him. He had some type of power in him, if he could just reach it. "Ha ha... ha ha ha ha ha! I knew there was more! I-I just have to get there. It seems being a super saiyan has more to it than I thought. Maybe it isn't enough," Vegeta stated before getting back to his feet. "but that's not to say it ends here." he finished before glancing to the sky with a smirk.

Piccolo reached the top of the lookout and began to persuade Kami to fuse with him. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but he felt that there were no other options. With Vegeta being discarded so easily as a super saiyan, and Goku at home on his deathbed, he felt it was time for him to take charge. His pride was second only to maybe Vegeta, so asking the old man for this favor was just killing him, but being on earth this long had somewhat softened the nemekian. He now feels as though he must protect the peaceful planet he calls home.

"Fine. I will agree, but not for the sake of destroying the androids. Something else lurks in the darkness below." Kami informed.

"What are you going on about old man? In case you didn't know, I''m kind of in a hurry, so let's get on with this." Piccolo scolded.

"Hm. Very well. You will gain my knowledge anyway, so you will learn of the true dangers that await. Goodbye Mr. Popo. You've been a great assistant, and a great friend. I trust you to make the right choice in choosing the next guardian." Kami waved goodbye.

"Kami." Popo sobbed.

At this point, the two would soon join. Piccolo felt incredible, like he couldn't be stopped by anything or anyone. After all this, he soon realized that Kami was right. There was something that crept upon the earth, that was out of this world. With this, he nodded to Mr. Popo, and took his leave.

Back on earth, Trunks was circling around the area his mother gave him directions to. He wasn't quite sure where this machine was, so he tried to sense his mother and wait for her. 'This is weird. I wonder how mom will react, now that she knows who I am. Also, how in the world is this my machine? Things will be interesting to say the least.' he thought. Just then he felt his mom land a few miles away. With that, he took off to confront her. Bulma landed down to where the machine was located. She was fixing to go investigate, when suddenly she saw a blur in the sky. It was Trunks! She suddenly felt a bit awkward, but that went away as soon as he landed. There was no reason to feel that way. He was her son after all. They both looked at each other, Trunks with a blush and Bulma with a smile.

"M-Mom." Trunks spit out.

"Trunks." Bulma acknowledged with a happy smile.

:Sorry for the long wait guys. I appreciate all the reviews and favs. Things will change, but give it a little time, it will be a long story. I'll hopefully have the next one out sooner. I also was reading my other chapters, and I plan to edit and touch them up a bit.


End file.
